That's what family is for
by Roses are red6
Summary: Sequel to graduation. What will happen to Rose after her graduation? What will everyone do without their flower? Will Rose get the family she has always wanted?
1. Chapter 1

" Mommy, mommy come play" Two beautiful children came running up to me, we were standing outside in a big garden with cherry blossom trees and a swing and slide. Both were looking up at me with their chocolate brown eyes and messy dark brown hair, my children. My daughter in a little blue summer dress and my son in shorts and a t shirt that said I'm a cow boy so don't mess with me, on the front.

"Ok but first lets find daddy" their eyes shone with the mention of Dimitri. They squealed and ran into the house yelling for their dad, when they were out of sight I felt two long arms wrap around my waist and I smelt the familiar after shave I fell in love with.

"They will be looking for a while Roza"

"Well then at least we have this time to our selves"

I turned round and reached up pulling his lips to mine and getting lost in them, he ran his fingers through my hair and I pulled him closer. I wrapped my legs around his waist and deepened the kiss. I loved him so much, him and my children are the reason for living.

"Eww mommy and daddy are kissing" me and Dimitri turned round to see our children covering their eyes and licking out their tongs; so cute. Dimitri smiled and turned to the children

"I'm just showing your mommy how much I love her but now I'm going to give you to the count of 10 then I'm coming to catch all 3 of you. Ready set go..." The kids ran down the garden into the trees laughing and squealing while I climbed up a tree and looked down from above. Dimitri counted to ten then ran after the kids catching them both because they hid together; they are practically inseparable.

"Now we try find mommy " my son ran off running in the direction of the house while my daughter sat on Dimitri's shoulders. Continuing to watch from the trees I was sucked into Lissa's head, her and Christian were just getting out of the car and walking up our drive.

"Come on we gotta go see Rose and the kids I planned this picnic for a day it was sunny and no one was busy. Today is that day so stop moaning and get a move on"

" I'm coming liss but I just don't think you should be out of bed, your 8 months pregnant"

Lissa gave him a glare "really I never would have known, what gave it away was it the cravings or the belly because I can't decide"

"You know what I mean you just need to be careful"

"I am babe but I can't be stuck in bed all day it driving me nuts already. And don't worry me and your son will be fine I don't think he wants to go anywhere for at least another month"

They knocked on the door only to be greeted by Dimitri and the kids

"Hey guys come in we are just out back"

"Where's Rose?" Asked Christian.

"We domt know mommy is in hiding" replied my daughter still on her dads shoulders. Christian looked confused so Dimitri explained

"We are playing hide and seek and now can't find Rose"

" ohh well come on kids I'm sure we can find her together, if not we will just start the picnic then she will come out"

They all walked out into the garden and Lissa sat down on the blanket already on the grass. Christian, Dimitri and the children continued to look for me until Lissa gave them an idea.

"Guys check the trees, when we played the game when we were younger she hide in the trees for hours"

Thanks for giving me away Lissa, they checked the trees until the kids found me and started jumping up and down

"Found you, found you we found mommy" I jumped down and scooped them both up kissing them both on the cheek and watched their faces light up

"Yes you did well done! Now what's this about a picnic oh hey liss how's my nephew?"

Lissa smiled" he's great won't stop moving and keeping me awake but no he's just fine"

"Good now where's this picnic"

We all sat down and ate the picnic I snuggled close to Dimitri the same with liss and Christian. The kids were lying down making shapes out of the clouds, for 2 and 1/2 years old they were very clever. We laughed and talked about everything, the queen was about to announce an heir next week and I thought it would be Lissa but she thinks it will be the Conta prince.

"Liss you would make a great queen"

"I don't know but being queen and a mother. If I screw one of them up I would never forgive my self"

"Yes but... " That's when I felt it.

"Roza are you ok?"

"Dimitri you need to listen to me now and don't question anything ok ."

"Roza what's going on your scaring me"

"Comrade please take the children, Lissa and Christian inside and lock you all in the house away from the windows and somewhere safe. The wards are down and strigoi or ghosts are close."

"But what about you I'm not leaving you"

"They come first. Not Moroi but our family, they are our family now please go I love you"

"I love you too now please be safe" I pulled him closer and kissed him, when I pulled away I kissed the kids foreheads and stood up. Dimitri got them all In the house and shut the door. We haven't dealt with a strigoi in almost 3 years, the house is warded and I have my magic so we were always safe.

"Come out where ever you are. I know your there and I will kill you to protect my family" I stepped over the boundaries and my head was bombarded with ghosts because I never blocked them out quick enough. Ghost came closer but one stud out in particular. Mason.

"Hey mase what's up why are the wards down?"

"Rosie what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here, you should be home"

"What are you talking about I am home" but before I got an answer I saw 2 pairs of red eyes, jumping into action I kicked them in the stomach and staked them through the heart then I set the other on fire. The sickness died down but was still there; there was one left. Looking round I saw the red eyes of a person I never thought would choose this life; my mother.

"Hello Rosemarie how are you daughter?"

"Hello and I am not your daughter, haven't you heard social services deemed you as unfit apparently being a soulless monster falls under being unfit to parent. Your just a person who donated DNA to me sorry to disappoint your whole family bond but I have a family to protect" I said very sarcastically

She snarled and a drew a ring of fire around her so she couldn't move. I pulled my stake up and pushed it into her heart, I watched the life drain out of her

"I'm sorry mom but this is how it should be"

I lay her down and stroked her hair, the hair I envied so long ago

"Rosie you have to wake up and go home this isn't your place"

"Mase please explain I don't know what your talking about. I am awake and I am home"

" no your not you are asleep in a coma don't you remember, you graduated and sung the song and found your father. You had a family, this what you had today isn't real it your mind healing it's self but it's healed now and you can go home"

"But what If I don't want to, I have a family and kids here. They are beautiful and safe I don't want to leave them"

"You won't be leaving them, you are going back to them. You can have this life Rosie but you need to wake up. It's time to wake up"

"Ok but how I don't know what to do"

"I'm sorry Rosie but you need to fight, remember all the memories of your life, Dimitri, being engaged, finding out your pregnant, Lissa, graduation, cherry blossom trees even the bad memories like the crash and Spokane all of it but remember when it gets tough when you don't feel like you can go on, fight."

"What if I can't" I felt a tear fall

"You will mommy you are strong and you need to, so you can see us again. Mommy you need to leave us to save us"

I looked at my son and daughter again and nodded, I gave them one last kiss on their forehead and took their hands.

"Just remember mommy loves you both so much ok"

They nodded and everything faded.

It looks live I'm going home.


	2. Chapter 2

(Real time now)

LPOV

2 weeks. 2 weeks is how long Rose has been in a coma for, we don't know why but apparently she is healthy and so are the twins. Dimitri is a wreck, for the first 4 days he never left her side he became exhausted and depressed. He simply sat there holding her hand and talking to her about everything they really were a mess with out the other. On the 5th day we convinced him to go have a shower and get some rest, he refused at first but when Alberta said it wouldn't help Rose if he became Ill because he refused to leave, he left and managed to get some sleep for 1 hour. At least it was a start. Abe had managed to legally get Roses name change to Rose Mazur so there was no more Rosemarie Hathaway, him and Alberta were a mess as well, not as bad as Dimitri but bad. They visited every day and stayed while Dimitri left to sleep, eat and go to the gym. Every guardian on campus came to visit her as well, leaving her flowers and cards telling her to get well soon and supporting Dimitri. I hadn't seen Eddie in over a week, I knew he visited Rose In The morning but he never stuck around he feels guilty, nothing was his fault but he believes because he's a guardian he has to protect everyone so he thinks he failed what's worse is he thinks she failed his sister and unborn children. As for me I'm as big a mess as Dimitri my day revolves around eating, feeding, sleeping and being with Rose. Christian has been so supportive I know it's killing him watching Rose, his sister hooked up to machines and being un able to do anything.

Now we were walking into the hospital only to be met by Dimitri, looking drained and life less as the last 2 weeks.

"Hey how are you have you heard anything"

"Hey Lissa, I will be fine when she wakes up but no there's no change"

I touched his arm and sent some healing magic through to help keep his strength up, colour returned to his cheeks but he still looked like a shell.

That's when we saw it, doctors and nurses running around rushing into roses room. Dimitri looked alert and ran over

"What is it? What's going on? Is she awake?" He looked panicked and one of the doctors stopped to answer his questions

"Honestly no, her heart rate is decreasing rapidly and she's going into cardiac arrest so we don't know" tears poured down my face.

"Can we come in and see her"

"No but you can go in the other room and watch through the window if you want but that's the best I can do. I'm sorry"

She rushed off into Roses room and we went into the side room Abe and Alberta came in and saw our faces

"What is it what's happened?" Abe demanded to which Alberta asked

"Please tell me she is awake and those are happy tears"

I shook my head unable to speak and gestured for them to follow, in the room I pointed to the window where we could all see Rose lying on the bed with doctors surrounding her and the heart machine dropping.

"She's going into c-cardiac arrest, the doctors don't know why or how because she seemed fine besides not waking up"

"Ohh my god"Abe pressed up against the glass and Alberta placed her hand on his shoulder only for him to turn round and wrap her in his arms. He may not have been there for her directly but he loved her more then anything, everyone did. I walked over and pressed the button for the mic so we could hear what was being said everyone just watched and listened, tears pouring down everyone's face, come on sis wake up.

" We are loosing her, nurse get the defibrillator. Charging ...ready and now" he placed them on her chest. While he was doing this a nurse was the other side with a machine to check the baby.

"The babies are under stress they aren't going to make it much longer if she doesn't wake up"

No no no wake up wake up! I turned and cried into Christians shoulder, his arms around me. I couldn't loose her.

"We are not going to loose her. Charging again... Ready and now."

Roses body lifted up and back down then nothing the beating of her heart stopped and the machine was one continuous beep.

"No she can't be dead. No!" I screamed and yelled at the glass. Dimitri stood frozen to the spot, he had lost his reason for living and I'd lost my sister.

The doctors looked at the glass

"We are sorry, let's call It. Rose Mazur Time of death 7:1..." But he was cut off.

cliff hanger. Hope you enjoy it I don't own the characters Richelle Mead does

Roses are Red 6


	3. Chapter 3

...by Rose. She sat up and let in a giant breath like in the movies

"What that's impossible"

She lay back down and the doctors rushed around checking and monitoring everything. They put an oxygen mask over her mouth but she pulled it down

"My baby" she managed to gasp out.

"Your babies will be fine but we need to sort you out first" she put the mask back on and stared at the ceiling. Abe and Alberta hugged in relief. Rose was going to be ok. We sat there for hour, during that time Dimitri had stopped pacing and sat down I moved closer and put my arm around him, we sat there in silence frozen in the seat looking through the glass at Rose. The doctors finally stopped rushing and started to leave, we waited until there was 1 left. That 1 left then came through the door me and Dimitri shot up

"What is it,how is she?" Dimitri for the first time in 2 weeks had hope in his eyes

"I'm not going to lie to you but we lost her earlier this morning as you properly saw but she fought through and is ok now. For the last few hours we have sedated her to check her over and make sure both her and the babies are ok"

"And..."

"She's doing great and so are the babies, she will be awake within about 10 minutes so you can go and see her. However we do want to keep her in for a few days just to check everything over"

"Thank you so much" I went and hugged the doctor who seemed surprised

"It's no problem princess, she's a fighter but I can see how much you all love her so go she's waiting"

We left the room we had all been waiting in, it felt like we had been released from prison after so long. Dimitri paused In front of her door hand resting on the handle I let go of Christians hand and placed mine over Dimitri's on the door

"Dimitri it's ok, her and the babies are in there and she needs us."

"I know it's just hard to admit I lost her a few hours ago"

"Yes but now she's ok all we have to do is wait for her to wake up"

He nodded and we turned the handle; everywhere was clean but on the wall was the photos I stuck up last week. They included memories that I know Rose loved, me and her when we left the academy for 2 years, a secret one of her and Dimitri sparing looking both relaxed and deadly. Others covered the wall and made the place feel warmer.

Dimitri sat in the chair next to her holding her hand, me and Christian stood the other side and Abe and Alberta stood at the bottom of her bed watching there daughter with such love. Eddie, Kirova and Yuri entered the room and looked at us all, Kirova asked

"How is she" to which Alberta replied

"She's ok now and should be awake any minute"

"What do you mean ok now. What happened?" Eddie asked his guardian mask firmly in place so he doesn't crack. I managed to reply but only just

"S-she went into c-cardiac arrest, they did everything they could b-but they lost her. R-Rose died but then came back. She fought back"

"Liss have a little faith..." Rose!

RPOV

Ouch I didn't realise when Mason said it would hurt that it would hurt that much. I feel like I have a hang over that isn't going away. Voices; Kirova I think and Lissa I wonder how long they have been here. I concentrated to hear what they were saying

"... She fought back" of course I did I'm Rose Hatha ohh yeh I'm not a Hathaway any more. Ohh well it looks like I'm just Rose until I get married.

"Lissa have a little faith" I opened my eyes and the light was intense but my eyes quickly focused, around my bed I saw every one: Abe, Alberta, Kirova, Yuri, Eddie, Christian, Lissa and Dimitri.

"Hey comrade missed me?" Dimitri burst into tears and moved closer

"Roza you have no idea" god I loved him, he looked a mess. How long have I been out for?

"Wait my baby! what happened? are they ok?"

"Hey hey hey Roza calm down. You don't need to get worked up the babies are both fine" babies. Plural?

"Did you just say babies as in plural? "

"Yes we are having twins Roza"

"And I thought 1 child of the two of you would be bad but damn know there's double god help the academy" that was Yuri's attempt of making a joke.

"Ohh my god it was real. Come here comrade"

He stood up and I pulled him in for a kiss it deepened until some one interrupted us by clearing their throats. Oops

"Yo sappy love sick parents a world exists." This came from Alberta who looked very happy and was wrapped around my father yep that's weird to say.

"Sorry but don't judge. I've been unconscious for... Actually I have no idea how long for" hopefully someone will get the hint

"Arrr Kiz nice to see you haven't changed"

"Thanks old man but will some one please tell me what the hell has gone on and how long I've been out. But also why you all keep looking at me as though I died" everyone flinched but it was Christian who answered.

"Rose you've been out for 2 weeks and well you kind of did die."

"That's not possible because I'm still shadow kissed" yep Lissa's grief, relief and a whole bunch of other emotions swirling around.

"Roza what did you mean when you said it was real "

What if they think I'm crazy? "Not yet. You tell me what's happened in the last 2 weeks and I'll tell you what I meant"

Kirova excused her self and they started telling me all what's happened during the last 2 weeks from me being brought in, every one coping in their own way. Everyone saying how Dimitri was tore me apart, I looked at him and sent him an apologetic look that hopefully showed how much I loved him. They finally explained how I went into cardiac arrest this morning and the doctors had announced me dead until my heart started beating and I shocked everyone.

"I'm sorry" it only came out as a whisper but they all heard it

"Kiz it's ok we are just happy your alive. Now tell is what happened for you to believe its real."

I nodded " It was beautiful, if there was such a thing as a perfect life id say that was it. I lived in a big house it had a massive garden with cherry blossom trees and a tree house, me and Dimitri were married and we had two beautiful twins they took my breath away just looking at them, one boy and one girl. Lissa was huge because she was pregnant and married to Christian who was fussing because the doctors said you needed bed rest but you insisted on coming over to our house for a picnic. We sat and ate laughing about everything. It was almost perfect... " a tear escaped my eye I didn't want to tell them about the last bit but I think they knew I missed a bit out. Alberta came and took my hand

"It sounds beautiful Rose but why do you look as though it wasn't all perfect?"

"Because it wasn't. Almost but not quite, we hadn't been attacked by strigoi for years but when we had finished the picnic I got a weird feeling like I do when strigoi are near. So I went to the edge of the wards"

"Wait your house was warded?"

"Yes old man you helped put them up" Abe smiled and let me continue

"Yeh so I went to the edge and let Mason in then I got attacked by strigoi one was Janine she had turned I used fire magic to put a ring around her then I staked her. Mason came back and told me that I had to wake up because I don't belong there. I had no idea what he was on about, I thought it was real. I was happy but it wasn't real so Mason told me to remember everything that was real the good and the bad feelings and when it hurts and I want to give up I have to fight so I did. I needed to get back to my babies and I did"

Dimitri looked at me "do you think it was real?"

"Honestly I don't know comrade. If it was then I'm glad, we were happy and safe even if Janine turned she's not my mother just a random person"

Anything that was about to be said was interrupted by the doctor coming in

"Hello miss Mazur it's good to see you are awake. Now I just need to run some blood tests but you should be ok to go home in a few days as long as you feel ok and don't to any physical activity for the next week" I ignored her, she can't be talking to me I don't have a last name. Everyone looked at me as though I'm being rude. Oops

"Wait you were talking to me she nodded but I don't have a last name because I refuse to be called Hathaway, that name is going no where near my children"

"Yes about that Kiz "

"What haven't you told me old man" I glared at him

He turned to the doctor and asked her to come back in 5 minutes, she nodded and walked out the door.

"Kiz you can't just not have a last name so if it's ok with you I was hoping you would take my last name. Alberta has agreed to it as well so now we could be a proper family if it's what you want " omg this was happening I get a family that care for me and I them.

"I would like that and so would the twins" Alberta came up to give me a hug and at that point I gave the biggest yawn possible damn I didn't realise who tired I was.

"Come on let's let Rose get some rest I think she needs it by the size of that yawn" everyone chuckled

"Yep you have no idea how tired you get by coming back from where ever the hell I was but I'm back now. But guys thank you. I'm sorry for what I put you through however I promise I'll be ok if not for me then for my twins." They all looked like I was made of glass or I was going to disappear

"We are happy to have you back sis but next time don't scare us so badly, you may not realise it or be able to believe it but everyone here loves you and we don't know what we would do if we lost you so stay safe." Eddie looked as though he wanted to cry but he came over and kissed my forehead before leaving. Alberta and Abe came and did the same but before they left I shouted

"Bye mum, bye dad" they turned round in astonishment that I had called them mum and dad. Hey I wanted to se what it sounded like, honestly not that bad. Lissa gave me a hug that completely squished me

"Lis... can't... Breath" she let go

"Oops sorry but please don't scare me like that ever you hear me Rose Mazur never we are bound and too many people love you so get that through you head." She finished ranting and let out a breath

"Liss chill I am not going anywhere for a long time your all stuck with me. Love you sis"

"Love you too sis" then it was Christians turn who also gave me the biggest hug ever

" Seriously if you ever do that again I will fire your ass then let Lissa heal you because I can't imagine a world without you Rosie. I know we fight like hell but I care your the sister I never had" tears poured down my cheek

"Stupid hormones but thanks bro I love you too and like I said I ain't going anywhere so get lost and get some rest I will see you both tomorrow" they both kissed my forehead and left leaving me alone with Dimitri.


	4. Chapter 4

? Honestly I don't like this story but every one seems to so here we go. !

We sat and stared at each other this is one of the rare times where the silence wasn't comfortable, I hadn't realised how much pain I had unintentionally put him through. Breaking the silence; I couldn't taking it anymore

"So twins hey"

"Yep" he turned away

"Are you mad at me?" He turned and crushed his lips to mine, I had missed them I really was home.

"Never Roza"

"Then why can't you look me in the eyes or say more then 1 syllable we have never had the problem of awkward tension but now it's so thick you could cut it with a knife so please comrade talk to me"

"Because I lost you, I lost you for a moment and there was nothing I could do. They called your time of death and I may as well died as well, life became pointless. I'm a guardian and I couldn't protect you how does that make me good enough for you for our twins" tears were streaming down both of our faces

"NEVER think that Dimitri Belikov ever, there was nothing you could have done, neither of us are saints and we can't work miracles. I've cheated death so many times now that we have made the impossible possible and I'm right here and so are the twins so stop with the guilt get your butt on this bed and hold me because we are having twins and it petrifies me"

He walks round and climbs on the bed, I move over so he has room then a place my head on his chest and listen it his heart beat with my arm across his waist

"You will be a great mother Roza, I love you so much"

"I love you too" and we drifted off into a sleep.

The next few days dragged on everyone came to visit but I just felt restless I mean I hate hospitals. My dad came in to tell me that I can now access my trust fund and let's just say I could never work again and I'd still be perfectly fine, Lissa and Christian brought doughnuts because hospital food is crap, never thought I'd say it but thank you sparky. Dimitri sat by my bed almost all day, I had to force him to leave by saying I was fine, I'm not going anywhere and also we wouldn't have sex for at least a year after the babies were born if he didn't get lost and leave the hospital. Even Kirova and the guardians came to visit congratulating me for the twins and making sure I was ok, and to think I made there life hell when I was little but they are still concerned.

Finally the day when I get to go home. I was sitting alone in my room when I realised I haven't practiced magic since graduation and that was over 2 weeks ago. The glass of water sat on the desk next to my bed most water users can pull the water from the air but I don't know how yet, so I filled it up to the top and concentrated while holding my hand out. The water lifted up out of the glass and I separated it into hundreds of little water droplets I then focused and put them back together but in the shape of a Rose.

"Hey Rosie what's you doing?" Startled I lost concentration and the water dropped, right on Christians head soaking him completely. Me, Lissa, Abe and Alberta burst out laughing while Christian stood drenched.

"Ouch wow Christian you really know how to cheer a girl up. That was hilarious but it serves you right for calling me Rosie and breaking my concentration while I'm practicing" Abe touched Christians shoulder and the water started to dry. Spoil sport!

"You practice fire magic!" I said it was obvious but he didn't seem the type.

"Yep Kiz, I actually know quite a bit of defensive magic if you and lord Ozera want I could show you" Christians eyes looked as though Christmas had come early when he agreed. Alberta came and sat in the empty seat besides me

"How are you feeling Rose?" She asked

"Physically I'm perfectly fine mentally I'm as bored as hell I hate hospitals and need to get out of here. The food is horrible. I only started practicing just before you came In and broke my concentration, hey look what I can do"

I looked up and everyone did the same, closing my eyes and pictured what I wanted to happen. My eyes flew open when I heard someone say wow with a degree of awe lacing their words, cherry blossom flowers floated above our heads, I had no idea how that happened but it's pretty cool. Before I knew it the flowers exploded and little bits of the petals floated to the ground.

"Damn our little Dhampire can do some serious magic" said Christian.

"Yes now please get me out of here I am as bored as hell and need to punch something" I said with a big grin on my face.


End file.
